Misled
by Frozen Reflection
Summary: The ties of a spellcaster's friendship to her fellow Titans will be tested by lies, unfortunate events, and countless misunderstandings. Can the damage be repaired or are the Titans forever broken? ( A Raven Fanfic )


A Message from the Author:

I hope you all enjoy reading this story of mine. My first chapter is titled, "Losing A Teen Titan And Losing A Friend," which was inspired by the tablet of stone the Teen Titans had made for Terra in the episode 'Aftershock Part 2', which said, "Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Friend."

Now, about what's to come with this fan fiction. I'll be doing my best to include at least a taste of every genre. From angst, action, to drama and suspense, maybe even a little horror, I'll try to have as much as much as possible, though comedy won't be a strong element since I'm not naturally funny.

Please submit a review for every chapter I release if you can. This lets me know that people are reading and enjoying it. I even welcome ridicule, though if you do so, please have the reason(s) for disliking the story/chapter included. That way I'll know what you liked and didn't like, and what I should and shouldn't have done, so I can improve on future chapters or revise old ones. Thank you for reading my message and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not claim own Teen Titans or any of its characters (Though I wouldn't mind it).

¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦

The frigid droplets of a late autumn rain collapsed from the overcast sky. The once green leaves of the park trees were licked in tones of fiery reds and oranges, while piles of other neighboring leaves were lying in a crumbled state on the ground.

The wind howled through their ears as they observed in a stilled silence, watching Robin kneel before a stone figure as he arranged a bouquet of pastel blue flowers at the statue's feet.

Beastboy was overwhelmingly eager to place his own gift of flowers on Terra's imprisonment. Hastily, he pushed past the black-haired boy to get through. Robin flung his arms in the air to catch his balance, but to no avail. The rest of the titans held their breaths, unable to react in time as Robin toppled into the statue. The solid stone was knocked off its base, crumbling as it struck the ground. Everyone was appalled, but Beastboy had taken it the hardest of all.

"Terra!" he cried, losing all feeling in his legs. Robin's complexion became a sickly pale and his eyes bore such strong sorrow. It was a burden for the rest of us to watch the guilt fall upon him as Beastboy attempted to put the shattered pieces back together.

"Beastboy, I- I'm sorry," Robin murmured, not knowing how to apologize for what'd happened.

"This, this is your fault!" the green boy hollered at his friend, his eyes becoming indulged in tears. "Because of you, we've lost Terra!"

"Enough!" Raven spoke up, unable to withstand the situation any longer. "This was an accident. Blaming Robin won't get us anywhere."

"Shut up Ray!" Beastboy screamed. "You didn't liked Terra, so you wouldn't understand!"

"She betrayed us," the gloomy teen murmured, unable to forget the hurt the blonde had condemned to them all.

"She saved us!" Beastboy screamed in Terra's defense. "She saved the city and us! She changed! She left Slade!"

"Is that supposed to make up for everything else she did?" Raven quirked a brow. "She saved us once, but does that mean we should forget everything else? The lies, the betrayal, and the fact that she wanted us dead. How could any of us have trusted her again?"

Anger flickered in the shorter teen's orbs as he heard Raven's bitter words. His pupils became slits as claws protruded from his fingers and toes. He swished a scaly tail as he loomed over his friends, heating their faces with his every breath. The reptile flooded them with deafening roars and the force of his cries knocked the hood of Raven's cloak onto her shoulders.

The earth beneath the titans quaked as Beastboy stomped around with his massive feet, craters forming in the tender ground.

Starfire became airborne while Robin and Cyborg took a temporary cover in a café, but it was Raven who pursued the rampaging T-Rex. She hovered above his over-sized head with anger bestowed upon her face and descended closer to his ears to try reasoning with him.

"Beastboy," she began, but at the sound of her voice, the green lizard spun around to confront her. Clumsily his snout smacked into the girl as he turned, knocking her clear out of the sky.

Raven succumbed to gravity and gravel pricked her skin as the asphalt road broke her fall. Her body rolled on a construction site where hardworking men and women were sweating to repair a few damaged sewers.

Realizing what he'd done, Beastboy rushed to aid his friend, but he was forced into a halt as a wrecked vehicle exploded into flames, dividing the two titans.

"Raven, watch out!" the green boy screamed as the debris from the explosion hurdled at her. She leapt out of its path, but blinded by the smoke, she plundered into the dark depths of an opened manhole.

Pulled under by the strong currents of rushing water, she struggled to reach the surface. The forcefulness of the sickly greenish-brown waters jolted her body around like a sailboat. She attempted to steer clear of the pipe walls, but failed miserably as her skull banged against the cement.

Raven's vision became distorted as she struggled to remain conscious; head throbbing in such an immense pain. The questionable sewer water became dyed in swirls of red that poured from her head injury, the open flesh becoming infected by the waste that polluted the water.

An urge to sleep flooded Raven as her eyelids began to close. Darkness consumed her as she was tugged below the water surface, and too tired to do anything about it, the titan allowed herself to sink into the cold depths of the bottom.

¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤ ¦

This story is dedicated to Dustin, a great friend and my first love.


End file.
